Every Flower Has A Prick
by CanonCannon
Summary: Every Flower Has A Prick. For Lavender it was Seamus, for Lupin it was Tonks and for Hermione it was Ron. But for Lily, it was James. She just needed to realize it first.


'Come on Lily! He's changed, why can't you see that?' Remus Lupin, one of James Potter's best friends was trying to convince Lily that James had changed. Actually, Lily _had_ noticed.

'What does it matter? He's going out with that Ravenclaw sixth year! And I happen to have a perfectly nice _loyal_ boyfriend!' The bitterness in her voice alarmed Remus and he left. It was her final year at Hogwarts and she was becoming extreamly distracted by the man who had been a pain in the backside for the past 6 years. Then he goes and changes. He's doesn't ask Lily out, he's become more friendly, he is head boy and is trying in class for a change. In fact, Lily Evan's was unconsiously falling in love with James Potter of all people. She trudged back up to the Gryffindor tower and literally collapsed onto her four-poster bed in her head girl dorm.

'Lily?' Alice Fortestcue, her best friend opened the door. 'I have something to say!' Bouncing over to Lily's bed she squealed and looked her in the eyes.

'What?' Tired and irritable, Lily sat up.

'Frank proposed!' Lily gasped.

'Alice, that's great! You said yes right?' Alice nodded and hugged her friend. Lily hugged her back.

'I also need to tell you something different.' Lily smiled.

'James broke up with Chi Ching, you know that Chineese Ravenclaw? He said that she was to clingly and emotional.' Lily's emerald eyes lit up.

'Really?' Seeing the smug look on her friends face she coughed. 'I mean, yeah...' Alice snorted at this.

'When are you finally going to admitt that you love the guy?' Lily spluttered.

'What? Me love James? He's just my friend, I have a boyfriend, how did you work that out?' She said scratching her neck.

'One because you call him James, two your eyes always light up when you see him, you alway's sneak glances at him when you think no ones looking, you laugh at his jokes, you ruffle his hair, sparks fly whenever you two meet! The chemistry is obvious!'

'What? I'm going out with Micheal Finniagan! Not James Potter! Anyway, I call him James because he's my friend, I laugh at his jokes because they're not about Sev anymore, I mess up his hair because all his friends do it and my eyes do _not _light up when I see him, I definately do _not _sneak glances at him and sparks _don't_ fly! You're imagining the chemistry! Even if I _did_ like him, and I _don't_, he's over me!' Lily protested even though everything Alice said was true and only a blind person wouldn't see it. (Because they couldn't see.) Lily stormed out to find James looking like a bludger hit him round the head.

'Hi.' James said awkwardly.

'Hi.' Lily said uncomfortably.

'I was wondering if you could help me with the potions essay; you know I suck at that subject.' Lily smiled widely.

'Sure I'll get my textbook.' James grinned causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

'No need, I've got mine, we can share.' Lily nodded as heat rose to her freckly cheeks.

'Do you have a quill?' She challanged, knowing that he had lost his last one a few hours ago.

'Err...' She meantlly thought that he looked sweet when he was embarssed. Pushing that thought out of her mind she grinned.

'Don't worry, I've got, like, 13 spare.' Unable to stop smiling she went back to her dorm, shot Alice a dirty look, grabbed her two favourite quills, her best kept pheonix feather quill she got for her 17th birthday, from James, and her snowy owl quill with unicorn hair, which she also got from James. After shooting Alice another dirty look she snatched some ink bottles and headed out. She found him in the Head Common Room where only the Heads and one friend is allowed. Naturally, and to Lily's displeasure, James chose Sirius. Lily would have much prefered it if he chose Remus, or Moony as they called him, because he was the only Maurder that could go one civlized converation without mentioning James being head over heels in love with her, unlike Sirius and Peter.

'Hey, if I help you with Potions, will you help me?' James raised his eyebrow.

'In what exactlly?'

'Defence Against the Dark Arts. I cannot conjure a blooming Patronus! I have no idea how you can make the most beautiful stag and all I get is a small spark!' James grinned.

'Sure.' Lily went through the uses of a potion whilst James listened.

'Thanks. It's so much eaiser when you explain it. Slughorn gabbles on and on and it's impossible to catch a word.' Lily grinned.

'What about my Patronus?' She pouted.

'If you had a Patronus.' It was then it hit Lily, she was flirting with James Potter, the man she swore never to fall for. But, it was fun.

'But you still love me.' She teased.

'You have no idea.' He muttered under his breath. However quiet is was, Lily heard it and blushed.

'Okay, so think of a happy thought, let it fill you up.' Lily laughed.

'You sound like Peter Pan teaching Wendy, Micheal and John how to fly!' James had a questioning look on his face.

'I hope he's good looking.'

'He never grows up!' James aimed for her arm but missed when she jerked out of his way.

'I'll get you for that Evans!' He shouted chasing her round in circles.

'Catch me if you can Potter!' They ran around in circles untill Lily was out of breath and James had pinned her down.

'I've Got you now Lils.' Lily's heart fluttered when he called her "Lils".

'You win, now, can you help me?' She batted her eyelashes at him smiled sweetly.

'Only if you break up with Finniagan.' Lily raised her eyebrow.

'Why do you want me to break up with Micheal?' He thought of an explaination.

'Because he keeps checking out Chi Ching, that's one of the reasons why I broke up with her, because she liked it.' Lily glared at nothing in perticular.

'That arrogant git! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-' Seeing the look on her friends face she stopped mid sentence.

'Ooo Lily, I didn't know you could be bad...' She hit him gently on the arm.

'I'll break up with him, I was thinking on it anyway, I swear I saw him with Chi Ching though...' They laughed together and James then helped Lily up.

'Okay, have you got that happy thought?' Lily nodded.

_ 'Expecto Patronum!' _Lily shouted as a faint sliver of magic danced out of her wand.

'Urrg!' James laughed.

'What were you thinking of?'

'Being pinned on the floor by you, it was...nice.' Lily blushed and looked away.

'Okay...Do you feel like a break, from studying?' James asked changing the subject.

'I thought you'd never ask.' She sighed.

'I really need a shower, working is hard!' James gave Lily a huge smiled and bounded up to his room where he had a conversation with Sirius through the mirrors, Lily however, needed to break up with her boyfriend. She knew he spent a lot of time in the Astromamy Tower and headed up there. She did not however, expect him to be kissing another girl. Especially when that girl was Chi Ching. They broke apart when they heard footsteps. Lily was angry.

'Go to hell!' She screamed at him. Then she slapped him round the face, jinxed Chi Ching, and stormed out of the tower with tears peircing her eyes. She ran through the corridors ignoring everyone who asked after her. When she got to the Head's quaters she sat down on a padded crimson bench and gazed out of the arches, tears streaming down her delicate face.

'Lily?' James was walking slowly down the stairs with his hair damp and messy and a look of concern in his eyes.

'It's nothing James, really.' James raised his eyebrow at this and sat down beside her.

'Lily, I know somethings up, just tell me. It'll just be easier, since I'll find out anyway.' Sighing, Lily faced him. He wiped away the falling tears and looked into her eyes.

'Micheal, he was kissing another girl, I mean, I knew that I was going to break it off, but the fact he didn't and he still made out with your ex-girlfriend makes it that little bit worse.' Lily stammered, tears flowing forever down her freckly face. James summoned a tissue and wiped them away gentley.

'Lils, don't cry, if it'll make you feel better, I'll give him detetention. Or I could hex him.' Lily let out a shaky laugh.

'Well, I would prefer it if you hexed him. Detentions are just where you sit a write lines. Phisically is much better.'

'What did you do?' He asked playfully.

'I told him to go to hell then slapped him round the face and jinxed Ching.' This made James chuckle but he stopped when he saw that Lily still had water in her eyes and tear tracks running down her beautiful face.

'Lily...' He soothed stroking her hair and pulling her close.

'I sorry for crying all over you James.' She sniffled looking up into his hazel eyes. She thought for a moment they were going to kiss as he was getting closer, so close in fact, she could see and memorise all the different shades of brown in his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Lily whispered before rushing into her room unalble to stop the tears flowing down her face. She sat on her bed, that was missing Alice, who was probably making out with Frank, and cried her heart out. She looked around her room, taking in all the beauty and spleandor which she had not appriecated since...

_~ First day of 7th Year - Head dorms - Lily's memory ~_

_ 'James!' Lily shouted, 'My dorm is to die for!' James Potter, Head Boy to her Head Girl, bounded down the stairs from his room, and up the stairs to her room._

_ 'Wow Lily!' "Wow" indeed. The walls were pale blue and had white selves lined across them either with half the Hogwarts Libary on them or various possesions. There was a large window overlooking the lake with a white window seat. Her white wooden bed was covered in a pale blue dueveut that matched the walls. But the most extraordinary thing was the floor. It seemed that there was a large amount of water with the most beautiful white water lilies floating around on the surface, then a thick completey see-through blade of glass covered it._

_ 'It almost seems that this room was made for me, unless, this was a coincidense.' She thought aloud._

_ 'Well, condisering my room is scarlett and gold with broom hooks, trophy cabinets, stacks of Quidditch magizines, photo's of the Maurders and me from previous years...And even one of us two last year, it was most likely made for us, unless the Head Boy last year was completely bonkers.' Lily smiled, true, they had become friends last year, Lily even started fancying him but, she wouldn't admitt it, ever. Besides, she thought as he secretly gazed at him, he's over me._

_~ End of Lily's memory ~_

The bookselves were now leaning due to the amount of books on top of them, pale blue covers were in a mess on her bed but the lilies remained, as they were when she first saw them, beautiful and peaceful. She heard James swear angerily outside and stomp up to his room. When Lily had cried her eyes out, she slipped silently out of the Common Room and headed out to the grounds.

'Damn you rain.' She mumbled, and sure enough, it had started raining. Lily closed her eyes and let the rain soak her through to the skin. It felt like it was washing away her ruined life.

'Lily?' Lily's eyes fluttered open as she turned on the spot. James was standing before her, sodden and handsome, wearing a look of hurt on his face.

'James.' Lily croaked. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

'Look, if you didn't want to kiss me you could've just said instead of breaking my heart again!' He shouted.

'Of course I wanted to kiss you! I thought you didn't want to kiss me!' Lily shouted back. James looked like a Bludger had hit him on the head and was walking closer to her. He stood a meter away from her now, but neither said a word.

'Since when did you ever start wanting to kiss me?' He said.

'Are you seriously that thick? Since ages!' She threw back, voice raising.

'You could have said something! I mean, we _are_ friends!'

'That's the problem you dickhead!'

'What that we're friends? Why don't you just go back to ignoring me? You're good at that.'

'Look, over the past year and into this year you've changed! You try in class, you actually turn up to class, stop hitting on every girl that looks your way, stop asking me out every 5 seconds, became sensitive, kind and caring. And what do I do? I go and bloody well fall in love with you! After I swore to never love you! Do you know how that feels?'

'More like do _you_ know how it feels? I've loved you since I first set eyes on you in 1st year on the Hogwarts Express! I tried to impress you, to get to to like me, but no, you and your oh too high standerds. Then I thought, maybe if I pestered you enough, maybe, you might get tired of me asking and give in. Say yes for a change. No, of course you didn't! So I went out with other girls, any girl to make you jealous, but you still shouted at me, throw everything I ever did wrong back in my face! Did you think I wanted to be reminded of Alyesha Waters? Sonny Chance? Florence Green? No! I bloody well did not! Then, becuase you hated everything about me, maybe if I changed, you would like me! I changed for you Lily! I changed so that maybe, just maybe I could have a chance with you. Then we became friends, you actually enjoyed my company, laughed at my jokes. I loved that. But then you went out with Paul Thomas. Micheal Finnigan. Even Remus, my own best friend! Do you know how it felt when I passed you in the corridors, the pang of hurt when I saw you with another guy? Then, you go off to break up with Finnigan, and come back crying. I hate it when you cry. Then, that almost-kiss! You got my hopes up then smashed them into pieces that no _Repearo_ or any other damn spell could ever fix. Then you say you love me. Ever thought about it from my point of veiw?' James says, tears welling up in his eyes. Lily, eyes filling up to, ran up to him, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

She kissed him for all she was worth and more. For whenever she saw James with another girl. The pain, hurt. But mostly the love.

And he kissed her back. The moment he had been waiting for for 7 years. The girl of his dreams. Maybe, just maybe, his dreams seeing her walking down the aisle to him, dressed in a white dress, would come true.

Lily broke the kiss and looked up at James and smiled.

'I love you.' She said, green eyes twinkling.

'I love you too.' Said James, pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
